


Bubble Guppies

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Texting, sally hemings is a pure cinnamon roll, while ed is fuckin stale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TJ1: JANET???
TJ2: DOCTOR SCOTT???
Septhuitnef: BRAD?!
TJ1: JANET???
Frankiephile: ROCKY!!!
Sallymander: DR SCOTT!!
Steveward: SS TOP WITH THE ROCKY HORROR REFERENCES WE GET IT YOU'RE ALL NERDS DSNKDS





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes We Get It, You're A Patriot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160525) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> writing fanfic of a fanfic,,,,,,, this is my life now,,,
> 
> anyway!!! i fuckig LOVE 177(6) by Kookookarli like....i read and it's just *heart eyes*
> 
> SO this is a weird sort of,,,,side story to that universe? mainly about pip and the Kiddo Squad, as I'm calling it, alongside some other people. some quick backgrounds here:
> 
> Dorothea Jr aka TJ1 aka Theodosia Jr: she's a sophomore studying PoliSci, she wants to become a campaign manager (rip her....) she's trans (amab) and uses she/they pronouns depending on the day. rooms with tj.
> 
> Thomas Jr (TJ) aka TJ2 aka Thomas Jefferson Randolph: in case u don't kno, he was tjeff's grandkid in his past life! he's an aroace asshole (thea calls him triple a) and wants to become a math teacher. ALSO wants to enlist in the army, but is weighing his choices atm.
> 
> Francoise Léger aka frankiephile aka Frances Manning: ALSO IN CASE U DIDN'T KNOW this was john laurens' daughter who he KINDA was an asshole to ngl. she jokes that she won the deadbeat dad lottery twice in a row and nobody laughs abt it. in the USA on a student visa, originally being from the UK. a junior getting a degree in cosmetics.
> 
> Lucille Jemmings aka ilovelucy aka Lucy Jefferson: god so many obscure people. this was tjeff's daughter, who died as an infant in her past life. she's related to the jemmings' by marriage (to be specific tjemm is he cousin-in-law) but still hasn't met any of them yet. she's a stoner who just magically appeared in pip's apartment and??? stayed there. majoring in musical theatre and rn is in a junior production of 1776 as Martha Jefferson LMAO
> 
> Edward Stevenson aka steveward aka Edward Stevens: alexander's half brother(?) from his past life. rn, he is a struggling med student too stale for this world, too cynical. he is like a weird dad friend to the kiddo squad who absolutely all have him saved as "abuela" bc he practically raised them, this school is his esc- wait.
> 
> Sarah “Sally” Guinard aka sallymander aka Sally Hemmings: this one is.....squicky. she's both tjeff's mistress AND slave (from the age of 14,,,,,ew) AND lucy's half-aunt from her past life. she's actually an immigrant from AYITI who is taking ESL at night and working herself through her degree by day (also: props if u guessed who's dad the sick TA was :P). she's literally a genius and wants to become a genetic researcher of w/e. SHE'S ALSO DATING PHILIP AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER.  
> so yeah!!! that is philip's squad in this fic, and i will probably (aka, definitely) have them meet their parents/aunts/uncles/possible half brothers in the future. UNTIL THEN BYE!!

. . . . . . .

Septhuitneuf has added Ilovelucy, TJ1, TJ2, Frankiephile, and Sallymander to the chat "bubble guppies"

TJ2 has renamed the chat "squad"

TJ2: i stg pip if u change the chat name ONE MORE TIME

Septhuitneuf: lol what r u gonna do shoot me

TJ1: NDJSKFJGKJ

Ilovelucy: WE GET IT PIP U DIED YOUNG

TJ2: i just might actually

Septhuitneuf: nO

TJ1: tj if u kill pip im friend-divorcing u

TJ2: im just kidding pip we should go out some time :)

Ilovelucy: *whip noise*

Sallymander: :::))))

Ilovelucy: sORRY SALLY

Ilovelucy: IS THAT ONE OF THOSE JOKES I SHOULDN'T MAKE AROUND YOU?

Ilovelucy: I'M SORRY

Sallymander: I'd rather you not, actually

Sallymander: but you didn't know, so it's fine

Septhuitneuf: u go from murderous to innocent angel real quick lucy

TJ1: ur one to talk about bein murderous pip

Septhuitneuf: NEVER! MIND!

Ilovelucy: savage thea

Sallymander: as much as i love watch you all fry my boyfriend

Septhuitneuf: :'(

TJ1: "fry my boyfriend" FRY NSDFKJDF

Sallymander: who does want to go out to eat today?

TJ2: i can't today i have a late night class

Septhuitneuf: sally isn't ur first ESL class tonight?

Sallymander: yes! but the new TA got sick

Sallymander: and HE was supposed to be filling in for the actual teacher, who is ALSO SICK

Septhuitneuf: wtf what bad luck

Septhuitneuf: anyway i can come as soon as i get back from the library

TJ1: ^^ same

Ilovelucy: i have to go on stage @5 today so id rather eat after that

TJ1: wow you have a semi-late night performance!!! they grow up so fast :')

Ilovelucy: i will never grow up

TJ2: WELL THAT GOT DARK DNJKSF

Ilovelucy: I MEANT AS A PERSON NOT ABOUT THE WHOLE DIED AS AN INFANT THING WTF THOMAS

Septhuitneuf: OHHMY G G OD

Sallymander: RIP!

TJ2: TFW U FUCK UP

TJ1: SA EM

TJ2: we r always same bestie

TJ1: tru <3

TJ2: <3

Septhuitneuf: ew friendships with mutual trust and validation

TJ1: like we weren't the same way last life pip

Septhuitneuf: we were NOT the same way AT ALL, theo ;;;)))

Sallymander: um padon?

TJ1:YIKES I HAVE TO LEAVE!!

TJ2: #exposed

Ilovelucy: TJ DID U GET SOME OF PIP'S PAST LIFE DICK

Sallymander: PADON?!

TJ1: AU RE-FUCKING-VOIR

Ilovelucy: SCREAMING

Septhuitneuf: SAL ME N THEA USED TO DATE LAST LIFE

Septhuitneuf: IT'S NOT BIG I SWEARR

Sallymander: it's fine! I trust you <3

Septhuitneuf: !!! <3

TJ2: disgusting

Ilovelucy: more like disGAYsting LMAO

TJ2: LMAOOO

Septhuitneuf: literally what is gay about me, a bisexual, in a relationship with a straight girl

Ilovelucy: no one in this goddamn chat is straight stop lying

Sallymander: yea pip you know i am ace/bi right?

Septhuitneuf: nnO I DIDN'T KNOW???

Septhuitneuf: I MEAN I KNEW U WERE ACE JUST NOT BI

Sallymander: i do have a heavy slant towards men BUT i have dated a girl before!

Septhuitneuf: omg wHO WAS IT

Sallymander: m ap di ou sa kasayòl te di bèf la

Sallymander: mind your own job

Septhuitneuf: OMG babe it's "mind your own business" but ive heard u use the creole for it before i get it

Sallymander: u complete me

TJ2: BARF

Ilovelucy: BLEGH

Sallymander: like you and thea aren't the same?

Ilovelucy has left the chat

Septhuitneuf: BDSJFDSHJHEJW

TJ2: #EXPOSED

Sallymander has added Ilovelucy to the chat

Sallymander: you can't esCAPE

Ilovelucy: i would be scared but you have the physical strength of a butterfly and are about the same size so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sallymander: HECK OFF

Ilovelucy: u also never curse

Ilovelucy: ur such a bby angel

Sallymander: I TOTALLY CURSE

Sallymander: @pip I TOTALLY CURSE

Septhuitneuf: you said "hell" once, clapped your hand over your mouth, and whispered "sorry"

Sallymander: betrayed,,,,, by my own bf,,,,,

Septhuitneuf: sORRY

Ilovelucy: rt if sally is too good for phillip

TJ1: RT RT

TJ2: rT!!!

Sallymander: rt

TJ1: SALLY ONFGSJAFHD

Septhuitneuf: .......rt

TJ1: P I P OHMY GOD

Septhuitneuf: wELL IT'S TRUE

Sallymander: dw pip ily

Septhuitneuf: 1] ILY2 2] I'm so impressed at how fast u r getting the hang of text lingo ESPECIALLY since yesterday u forgot the word for sand and said "pre-glass"

Ilovelucy: tag urself I'm sally af

TJ2: lucy u r monolingual

TJ1: I'm lucy

Septhuitneuf: I'm the forgotten word

Sallymander: :'(

Sallymander: I'm myself

Frankiephile: WOAH I JUST GOT HERE

Septhuitneuf: frANCOISE

Frankiephile: AND BY "HERE" I MEAN BOTH THE GROUP CHAT AND AMERICA

TJ1: welcome back to hell

Frankiephile: we just left the EU do u think i wasn't in hell

TJ1: SDFDSJFSHJ O K A Y

Sallymander: Frankie!! how are you omg

Frankiephile: I'm better no that there isn't turbulence ngl

Frankiephile: HOW ARE YOU MY FAVOURITE SISTER

Sallymander: I'm good

TJ2: swoons

Ilovelucy: me too

Frankiephile: hello luce

Ilovelucy: ELLO ELLO ELLO

Ilovelucy: HAVIN JOLLY GOOD FUN ACROSS THE POND?

Ilovelucy: you aren't having nandos withdrawal, are you?

Frankiephile has removed Ilovelucy from the chat

TJ2: RIP

TJ1 FRAN BACK FOR .005 SECONDS AND ALREADY A SAVAGE

Frankiephile: : ) just doin my best for queen and country : )

Sallymander: IS NO ONE GOING TO ADD LULU BACK IN?

Frankiephile: fav to let lucy back in rt to let her suffer

Septhuitneuf: rt

TJ1: fav let the child live

TJ2: rt

Sallymander: fav

Frankiephile: we need another vote,,,,,,, hm,,,,

Frankiephile has added Steveward to the chat

Steveward: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

TJ1: GODDAMNIT ED

Steveward: what do u need my padawans

Frankiephile: should i let lucy in after she DISRESPECTED ME and INFRINGED UPON MY HONOUR fav if yes rt if no

Steveward: fav let lucia LIVE

Septhuitneuf: u know lucy isn't short for lucia right....

Steveward: what is it short for then.....

Septhuitneuf: Lucille???? Lucille Jemmings????

Steveward: wAIT JEMMINGS???

Sallymander has added Ilovelucy to the chat

Ilovelucy: STEVENSON???

TJ1: JANET???

TJ2: DOCTOR SCOTT???

Septhuitneuf: BRAD?!

TJ1: JANET???

Frankiephile: ROCKY!!!

Sallymander: DR SCOTT!!

Steveward: SS TOP WITH THE ROCKY HORROR REFERENCES WE GET IT YOU'RE ALL NERDS DSNKDS

Steveward: LUCIA IS YOUR LAST NAME REALLY JEMMINGS

Septhuitneuf: WAHT DID IF CUKGIN SAY

Ilovelucy: yes why???

Steveward: nothing nvm

Ilovelucy: *side eye emoji*

Steveward: i got u back in this chat watch it lucia

Ilovelucy: fine abuela

Steveward: I'M NOT YOUR ABUELA

Ilovelucy: but u practically raised me

Steveward: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Ilovelucy: fine

Ilovelucy: **grandpappy

Steveward has left the chat

Ilovelucy has added Steveward to the chat

Ilovelucy: sorry grandpappy u always seem to get lost

Septhuitneuf: yeah you're always wandering off everywhere :///

TJ1: maybe we should get u a nurse

Steveward: I AM A NURSE

Steveward: ishly

TJ2: look now he's so confused,,,,, must be the old age

Frankiephile: yeah :/// grandpappy are you okay? have u got ur retainer and your hip medicine?

Steveward: @sally ur the nice u have my back don't u

Sallymander: lè poul va fè dan

Septhuitneuf: IDK WHAT THAT MEANS BUT IT WAS PROBABLY SAVAGE

Sallymander: <3

Steveward: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Sallymander: sorry abuela

Steveward: WHY DO YOU ALL TREAT ME WTH SUCH DISRESPECT

Steveward: BACK IN MY DAY

Septhuitneuf: do u mean back in the 80s or back in your past life

Steveward: wtf do u mean the eighties

TJ1: RIP RIP RIP

TJ2: PIP OH MY GOD

Septhuitneuf: you were a child....in the 80s......

Frankiephile: pray for this sinner now and in the hour of his death

Ilovelucy: ^this is finna be the hour of his death LMAO

Frankiephile: KDJFKSHFD

Steveward: felipe how old do u think i am

TJ1: F U L L N A M E D

Ilovelucy: ABUELA ISN'T PLAYIN AROUND THIS TIME DSNKFJ

Septhuitneuf: idk,,,,,like,,,, 31?

Steveward has left the chat.

TJ2: T H I R T Y O N E

TJ1: PIP UR ASS BOUTTA BE 31 FEET BELOW SEA LEVEL F UC

Ilovelucy: I'M SCERAIMGN DSFK

Septhuitneuf: IS THAT NOT HOW OLD HE IS???

TJ1: N O

Frankiephile: BRUH HE ISN'T ABOVE 25

Septhuitneuf: I'M CRYGINDS I HAVE REGRETS

Sallymander: we all make mistakes pip

Salymander: but this....

Septhuitneuf: NSHGFSHDFKSDK

Ilovelucy: O H MY G OD

Frankiephile: SOMEONE COME PICK ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MISSING ALL THIS DRAMA

Sallymander: i can come pick you up with ned's car, swing by the library for pip and thea, then stop by the café next to lucy's theatre where she can join us?

Sallymander: sound like a plan?

Septhuitneuf: NNNO ED CANNOT EAT WITH US

Ilovelucy: y not?

Septhuitneuf: HE'S A MED STUDENT HE COULD PROBABLY PUT PCP ON MY MUFFIN OR SOMETHING

Frankiephile: PIP HE WANTS TO BE A DOCTOR NOT A DRUG DEALER CHILL

TJ1: aren't those the same tho.....really...

TJ2: no

TJ1: OPEN UR EYES TOMATHAN

TJ2: that's not my name,,,,

TJ1: T O M A T H A N

Septhuitneuf: ...anyway

Septhuitneuf: if u want me to DIE then i GUESS we can do that sal

Sallymander: okay then everyone hang tight

Septhuitneuf: WTF THE FUCK

Sallymander: <3 ilysm pip

Septhuitneuf: ...

Septhuitneuf: <3

Sallymander: AW

Frankiephile: BARF

Sallymander: does anyone mind if i skip the airport?

Frankiephile: JK JK ILY SARAH

Sallymander: (◡‿◡✿)

Septhuitneuf: STOP TEXTING AND DRIVING

Sallymander: FINE

Sallymander: omw Frankie <3


End file.
